Fusion' Twitter
'''Fusion Twitter '''is the group's twitter where they can post pictures, text, etc. Number of Tweets 44 Manager: 5 Jackson: 4 J-Hope: 4 Jimin: 2 Wonwoo: 2 Jungkook: 2 Taehyun: 1 Shangri: 1 The8: 1 Tweets Manager: Very Nice video coming out shortly! :) (8/27/16 @8:22PM) Manager: Very Nice video is out NOW! (8/27/16 @10:32PM) Jimin: I look the best in the Very Nice video. (8/27/16 @10:33PM) Jungkook: *in reply to Jimin* False. (8/27/16 @10:33PM) Taehyun: Good night, fans! ;) Get excited for Fusion Bomb! (8/27/16 @10:37PM) J-Hope: Shangri just stole my bed and fell asleep in it.,Good night, Shangri. (8/27/16 @10:37PM) Jackson: I just watched the Very Nice MV, and I'm impressed with everyones performance. (Except Jungkook, Jimin has better footwork. :) (8/27/16 @:10:44PM) Manager: Good night, Fusion' Twitter. 2 members will get their hair dyed tomorrow, who will it be? (8/27/16 @11:03PM) Manager: Good morning, Fusion Fans! The 2 members getting their hair dyed are..J-Hope and Jackson! J-Hope from Brown to Black, Jackson from Blonde to Black. (8/28/16 @2:51PM) Jackson: Hair dyeing, stealing fans from their favorites. ;) (8/28/16 @2:55PM) Wonwoo: Yay!! We are filming the N.O M/V today, my body is ready. (8/28/16 @2:56PM) The8: Jimin just waited for me to walk into another room to scare me, and it didn't work. #rip (8/28/16 @2:58PM) Manager: First Fusion Bomb has to do with all the members talking about the group so far. The second has to do with the shooting of some music videos, see you soon! (8/28/16 @3:09PM) Shangri: NO! I'm late to the party! Everyone in the dorm said that the last person to post a tweet on our twitter would have to clean the bathroom & kitchen. I should have checked more often. #ShangriIsASnail (8/28/16 @4:42PM) Jimin: We recorded part of the Fusion bomb where the manager asks me questions, yay yay yay! (8/28/16 @5:25PM) Jackson: *shows picture with his new black hair* Girls girls girls, they love me! (8/28/16 @5:26PM) J-Hope: I declare, officially, me and Jackson, the mommy and daddy of Fusion! We have 7 kids we are still raising. Jackson is mommy. :) (8/28/16 @5:27PM) Wonwoo: Jackson is officially the cook of the house. He made me and daddy hope food, am I the favorite child? (8/28/16 @5:30PM) Jackson: I gave it to you because you said you were hungry and I had extra. #diva (8/28/16 @5:30PM) J-Hope: The producer gave me the permission to say when N.O mv comes out. It comes out, September 12! Yay! Also, Fusion Bomb 2 is filming of MV's and just stuff in the dorm. The third will be some things from our show probably. (8/28/16 @5:32PM) Jungkook: I'm ready for our show on September 3rd. :) (8/28/16 @5:35PM) The8: Me and 4 other random members are going to get food, I chose 4 random because I don't know who to choose! I'll update who the 4 are in a few minutes. >:) (8/28/16 @8:31PM) J-Hope: I've never had my hair a different color from Black or Brown, maybe I can change that? (8/28/16 @8:31PM) Shangri: I was listening to music with my headphones, but one side had a longer cord length the other so I tried to even them and it ended up with me ripping off the jack and leaving the cord. (8/28/16 @8:35PM) The8: The four that are going with me are...Jimin, Jungkook, J-Hope, and DK! Jackson, Taehyun, Shangri, and Wonwoo have to be alone in the dorm. Hehe. (8/28/16 @8:40PM) Taehyun: I can't wait until we start with the V app. Tomorrow I will bring 3 members out to a restaurant, we do these like this often. (8/28/16 @8:42PM) Jimin: Shangri just made a cute face to me as we left and went back inside. Shangri, what are you doing? *laughing emoji* (8/28/16 @8:43PM) DK: Today has been quite the day for cleaning after these beasts, but it's finally all over! (8/28/16 @8:46PM) Manager: Sorry there was no tweets these past couple of days, we had a major internet problem! We're back! (8/30/16 @9:27PM) Jungkook: I had a good birthday! My birthday Fusion Bomb will be coming out soon! (9/2/16 @8:33PM) J-Hope: The first Fusion Bomb has been released! (9/2/16 @9:28PM) The8: I'm singing in the dressing room. We have our first live show tomorrow! Showcasing several of our songs. I bet I'll be the sexiest. (9/2/16 @9:29PM) Manager: Two more members getting their hair dyed tomorrow. (9/2/16 @9:38PM) Shangri: We will start doing competition videos soon! (9/2/16 @9:38PM) Manager: Members who got their hair dyed are..The8 and Jungkook! The8 from Black to Blue. Jungkook from brown to black. (9/3/16 @3:23PM) DK: Ready for the live show tonight. :) J-Hope: I've never been so ready for a show as I'm ready for the one tonight. (9/3/16 @5:35PM) The8: We're on Weekly Idol on September 8th, 2016! (9/3/16 @5:37PM) J-Hope: The show was great! I'm surprised by how many people showed. Annyeonghaseyo <3 (9/4/16 @1:36PM) Taehyun: First post in 6 days! :) (9/10/16 @5:47PM) Jackson: Our new music video, Stop Stop It, has been released. I look amazing, just like I did in the music videos in GOT7. (9/10/16 @9:18PM) Shangri: Making a twitter video that should be up shortly. I need to discuss some things. (9/10/16 @9:20PM) Shangri: *In a document file, which he said on video* "Hello Fusion Fans. Today is September 10, 2016. The music video for Stop Stop It was just released, I wanted to tell everyone some things that have been happening recently." "Lots of events have been happening recently, with my family, and my brother's mental illness. But, that doesn't need to be talked about right now." "I wanted to just tell all of you guys that I am bisexual, Yes, I like both genders. I already told all the other members. I'm also pretty sure that another member might be a different sexuality, I'll talk to you guys later." (9/10/16 @10:44PM) DK: Fusion Bomb 2 is supposed to be released this Thursday. We got delayed. >:'( (9/11/16 @3:16PM) Manager: We're filming the music video for Danger today, we're dying FIVE of our members' hair in the dressing room right now. We're getting on the V app. Manager: Danger M/V will be out in a few hours! (9/11/16 @4:23PM) Manager: Danger M/V out now! (9/11/16 @8:46PM) Shangri: My feet look broken in the new M/V. *sends crying emoji* (9/11/16 @8:51PM) Manager: New song will be released soon. (9/17/16 @7:41PM) Manager: Fusion will be disbanding, a fuse of groups did not go well. New group will be released soon, all of the members will move into different groups. (9/25/16 @4:48PM)